Nice Men
by Melissa Black13
Summary: Artemis and Wally, Star Wars style. "Come on, admit it. Sometimes, you think I'm all right." "Occassionally. Maybe. When you're not acting like a scoundrel." One-Shot


A/N: I've been thinking about doing something Young Justice/Star Wars related for a while, but this finally came to me tonight! Just wrote it in less than an hour so if it seems a little rushed, it's because I was trying to get it down while the idea was still in my head. Hope you guys enjoy!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Artemis Crock, Wally West

Summary: Artemis and Wally, Star Wars style. "Come on, admit it. Sometimes, you think I'm all right." "Occassionally. Maybe. When you're not acting like a scoundrel."

**Nice Men**

Artemis could not get this jar of sauce open for the life of her. No matter how hard she tried, it was no use. Here she was trying to make a nice dinner for herself at the Cave and she was being thwarted by a jar of sauce.

"Ugh," she grunted, trying to turn the top with all her considerable might.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her, trying to take the jar out of her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw bright red hair. Wally. Since she was already furious at him for his antics on their last mission earlier that day, she fiercely pushed him away, turning her attention back to the jar.

"Hey, Your Worship, I'm only trying to help."

"Would you please stop calling me that?" she huffed out, applying all of her strength to the jar.

"Sure, Artemis," he replied, to her surprise.

"You make it really difficult sometimes," she told him. And it was true. She swore he took pleasure pushing every single one of her buttons.

"I know, I really do," the speedster admitted. So focused on opening the jar she was, that she almost wasn't listening to what he was saying. Almost. "You could be a little nice, though." She scoffed, gritting her teeth to make one last ditch effort. "Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right."

The top of the jar gave way suddenly, coating her hands with a little tomato sauce. She dropped the jar on the counter along with the top and sucked a little sauce off of her finger, finally turning to him.

"Occassionally, " she said, rubbing her sore hands. "Maybe. When you're not acting like a scoundrel."

As she was talking he walked closer to her and she noticed the playful yet tender expression in her eyes. She'd caught him looking at her like this before, but once she glanced his way, he usually hid it. The expression should no signs of disappearing now, however, and became stronger when he grabbed her hands between his.

"Scoundrel?" he considered huskily. His hands were pleasantly warm as they massaged hers. "Scoundrel. I like the sound of that."

He was smiling at her and rubbing her hands enticingly, and suddenly it became too much for her.

"Stop that," Artemis said, but it wasn't nearly as forceful as she would have wanted it to sound.

"Stop what?" he had the nerve to ask.

"Stop that. My hands are dirty." And they were. Now he had tomato sauce all over his hands. Served him right.

"My hands are dirty, too," he said softly. "What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid," she asked incredulously, almost smiling. She was Artemis. She wasn't afraid of anything, least of all him.

"You're trembling," he whispered, inching closer and closer.

She was trembling, but she would rather die than admit that to him. "I'm not trembling," she denied, shaking her head slightly.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel," he told her, his green eyes staring intently into hers. "There aren't enough scoundrel's in your life."

"I happen to like nice men," she murmured, having a hard time breathing. They were nose, only inches away from one another.

"I'm a nice man."

"No, you're not, you're—" her protest was cut off by him capturing his lips with her own.

Somehow, her arms magically laced themselves around his neck, and his were wrapped around her waist. His lips moved against hers insistently and she could no longer fight her attraction to him, matching his every move.

The music swelled to a crescendo and was pierced by a loud belch…

"Huh?" Artemis awoke, startled. The room was dark except for the large projection screen in front of her.

"Sir, sir! I've isolated the reverse power couplings!" C-3PO exclaimed on the screen.

"Thank you, thank you very much…"

"Threepio is the ultimate cockblocker," Wally stated, taking a large sip from a can of soda and almost simultaneously shoving a huge fistful of popcorn in his mouth.

Artemis could feel herself turn bright red at the sight of him and was glad that the room was dark. She remembered now that the Team had all been coerced by Wally to have a Star Wars marathon to unwind after their latest mission.

"Glad to see you woke up from your nap, Artemis," Robin snickered from next to her.

"What?" Wally said, on Robin's other side, pausing the movie. He looked disappointed. "You fell asleep? Aren't you enjoying it?"

For some reason, Artemis felt the need to reassure him. "No, I am. It's just, you know, been a long day."

"Maybe we should stop it, and start again another day," he suggested, looking concerned now.

"No, it's okay," she assured him, sitting up on the couch. "I'm awake now. I just needed a power nap. Where are we? Did Luke find Yoga yet?"

"It's _Yoda_," Wally corrected, pressing play on the remote. "God, I have so much to teach you."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, looking at him. He caught her looking and winked at her, before turning his attention back to the movie. She did the same, but Dream-Wally's voice was reverberating through her head.

_Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right._

Yes, when he wasn't acting like an idiot, she had to admit that she liked Wally West very much.

* * *

><p>The end. Kind of a tease, right! LOL. Sorry, I had to. Let me know what you think! Please review! XD<p> 


End file.
